Behind Blue Eyes
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: Seto feels like his world is tumbling down on him, Mokuba snaps at him not meaning to, so he does something bad. R-Rated for swearing and tragedy. Sorry but this is a one-shot song fic. Hope you all like it!


Neko: Hello...yes i know...im with another fic when i havent even finished off my other 2...well it would be 3 if people didnt flame me!!!! DAMN YOU FLAMMERS!!!!!!! Anyway hope you all like this fic well song fic...this is only gonna be a one shot fic unfortunately... so enjoy!!!! and i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh and i dont own the song By Limp Bizkit either...which is called Behind Blue Eyes, whihc is a great song and its perfect for this fic, and the story also contains the song words from it so enjoy!!! This stroy is R rated coz of Swearing and angst...but not saying what type of angst!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AS Seto walked through the halls of his mansion, he came closer and closer to his brothers room. His heart felt like it was being tugged appart. He couldnt believe what was happening to him...  
  
*no one knows what it's like  
  
to be the bad man  
  
to be the sad man  
  
*behind blue eyes  
  
So many things have happened today, all of it brought him back to his childhood, he hated that part of his life, he was so alone when he was around Gozabora Kaiba it pained him to even think of ever letting his little brother go through this, so every little thing Mokuba did wrong by accident he would take the blame and punishment, to ensure his brothers safety. In school Joey and that gang called him an evil bastard, it doesnt normally hurt but after everything thats happened recently it hurt him like hell.   
  
*and no one knows  
  
what it's like to be hated  
  
*to be faded to telling only lies  
  
He could feel the tears behind his eyes building up, hes been through too much emotions recently he couldnt keep listening to all of this. He stood up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher stood up and screamed at him to sit down, but he turned and his heal and looked at the woman and told her 'shut the fuck up you cracked old fool'. The teacher stared at him then to the rest of the class, Everyone stared gobsmacked at the teacher. But Seto didnt care, why shouldnt he if hes such a bastard, he has no feelings, hes not human so why should he care if he hurt this womans feelings. He looked down at her and just walked out of the classroom, but not just the classroom but out of the whole school!  
  
*but my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my conscious seems to be  
  
i have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to feel these feelings  
  
*like i do, and i blame you!  
  
As he got home he saw his brother sitting there looking up at him. He looked down at the smaller. 'Why arent you in school' he shouted. The younger boy got scared he backed away. Seto walked closer to him fists clenched. 'Answer me'. He shouted once again. Mokuba looked up at his brother, he did this before, he swallowed hard and looked into Seto's eyes. 'Stop this Seto, your actting like him!!' he shouted. Seto was taken back. 'Your always taking your anger out on me, you always blame me!!!' he screamed crying. 'I cant take this no more' Mokuba ran to his room.   
  
*no one bites back as hard  
  
on their anger  
  
none of my pain woe  
  
*can show through  
  
Seto felt his heart miss a beat. He was like Gozabora, he felt so guilty.  
  
*but my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my conscious seems to be  
  
i have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to feel these feelings  
  
*like i do, and i blame you!  
  
His body felt so limp, ohh so limp, he couldnt believe this was happening to him. He cant do this no more either it had to be over somehow.   
  
*discover l.i.m.p. say it   
  
discover l.i.m.p. say it   
  
discover l.i.m.p. say it   
  
*discover l.i.m.p. say it   
  
Thoughts went through his head of how Gozabora used to hurt him, all those punches, beatings, thrown into sheds everything. He didnt want Mokuba going through that abck then and he still doesnt want him to go through it. How could he do this to his own flesh and blood. He felt sick, he felt dead inside, his own brother hates him now, how could he do this.   
  
*no one knows what its like  
  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
behind blue eyes  
  
no one know how to say  
  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
  
*i'm not telling lies  
  
His hand trembled as he reached for a piece of paper, he picked up the paper, and wrote on it. He went into his brief case took out his blue eyes and also a tape and placed them ontop of the note. He stood up and walked out of the door closing it behind himself. Mokuba felt guilty in his room, he should never of said those things to Seto, Mokuba pulled himself off of the bed. He walked downstairs, he called out his brother but no reply came. He looked at the note he pulled it out from in the envelope.   
  
Reads....  
  
Dear Mokuba.  
  
Im sorry for what ive put you through these past days, or months what ever you would like to call it, I would like you to do me a favour and look after my blue eyes, people are right about me, i like to hind behind them, but not anymore, watch the news at 5 and you will see why that tape will come useful for, i hope everything goes great for you dearest brother, im sorry for all the pain ive put you through, may my actions not gone down as foolish. Good bye Mokuba and take care  
  
Seto  
  
Mokuba put the tape on as it played Limp Bizkits song Behind Blue Eyes, this was Seto's favourite song, he looked at the clock, its nearly 5, he quickly runs to the TV, and turns on the news, what did the letter mean? was all he was thinking about.  
  
*but my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my conscious seems to be  
  
i have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
no one knows what its like  
  
to feel these feelings  
  
*like i do, and i blame you!  
  
The news came on just like Seto said, There was storied after stories, but the last one caught his attention.   
  
Man Died In Car Accident!!!  
  
The reporter voice echoed through Mokuba's ears, tears leaked out of his eyes and he listened. Her Report was the most horried thing Mokuba has every listened to.  
  
Report!!!  
  
A Red Sports car today was said to have been speeding today on the motorway as it pulled right infront of a lorry today and stopped. The lorry hit the car with such force that the car blew up straight away, witnesses say that the driver was a young boy, and it was non other than the 16 year old millionaire Kaiba Corp Owner Seto Kaiba, He put himself to his death and you know the true saying, he went with a bang, Officers will be informing the younger Kaiba who is now the heir to Kaiba Corp, about this great loss, We shall all truely miss you Seto Kaiba, May the lord be with you.  
  
Through crying Mokuba nodded in agreement with the reporter he truely was going to be missed,   
  
*no one knows what its like  
  
to be the bad man,   
  
to be the sad man  
  
*behind blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Im sorry everyone for killing Seto but i hoped you all like the story so plz review!! thankies 


End file.
